


爱

by maze2003



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Genre: Other, 轻微猎奇
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003
Summary: 记梗短打





	爱

皎洁月光爱抚他的面颊。祂从不聆听，只不断诉说。柔软的触感划过虹膜，深深陷入他的眼眶。刚开始很痛，随后的知觉比痛苦更鲜明。我爱你们。祂一遍又一遍地重复，直到这些话语凝结成诅咒刺穿他的颅骨。有什么在猎人的脑袋里面翻腾，感觉奇妙极了，他不知道那是声音的回响还是真的有什么在搔刮他的颅腔。猎人睁大空洞的眼睛看着月亮，月亮也凝望着他。光芒如细雪簌簌落下，沉入他的眼底绞做一团。  
我爱你。他在舌尖尝到这份情感的声音，比月色更甜蜜，比血液更鲜美。爱。他哭着复述这份诅咒，尖叫流血的喉咙里再也吐不出其他任何东西。  
月亮环绕他，充满他，并终于完全拥有了他。

猎人在手术台上睁开眼。昨晚的疯狂经历已经模糊成一个稍纵即逝的噩梦，留他独自在意味不明的悸动中茫然无措。他攥紧胸口拼命呼出淤积在肺里的浊气。血液砰砰捶击着耳鼓，生命的脉动充盈炽热，他仍活着。  
这份知觉让他禁不住痛哭失声。


End file.
